Tatsuya Kuruma
}} |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Light Brown |Eye = Black |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Suzunari Branch |Class = B |Team = Suzunari First |Team Rank = B-rank #8 |Position = Gunner |Occupation = Border Combatant Team Leader University Student |Teammates = Kō Murakami Taichi Betsuyaku Yuka Kon (Operator) |Relatives = Grandfather Father Mother Younger Brother |Main = Asteroid (Assault Rifle) Hound (Assault Rifle) Shield |Subs = Asteroid (Assault Rifle) Hound (Assault Rifle) Shield Bagworm |Former = Silencer |Type = White |Usage Points = 7222 -> 7881 |Manga = Chapter 45 |Anime = Episode 22 |Game = Borderless Mission/Smash Borders |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Kuruma Tatsuya}} is a B-rank Gunner and the captain of Suzunari First. Appearance Kuruma is a light-skinned, slender young man of average height. He has medium-length, wavy light brown hair and black eyes with slit irises. In terms of clothing he shows a marked preference for collared cardigans or sweaters worn over a simpler shirt. Kuruma's uniform consists of a forest green shrug jacket with vertical black stripes on the sides of the sleeves and horizontal black stripes around the collar. The jacket is split in two parts, covering Kuruma's arms, shoulders, and part of his ribcage and back on either side. The two sections are connected by the collar, two thin straps on the front and one on the back. Border's logo is emblazoned at the top of each sleeve. The uniform is completed by a black shirt with one vertical green line running along each side, beige pants and brown boots that reach up almost to Kuruma's knees.Chapter 190 Color Cover Personality Kuruma stands out among Border agents for his kindness and consideration, which cause others to be naturally drawn to him. He gave proof of his altruism when he spontaneously cycled in the rain to meet with Tetsuji Arafune in order to put Kō Murakami's mind at ease about the former's decision to stop being an Attacker. He is very forgiving, impossible to anger,Volume 7 Character Profiles and keen on avoiding conflict. He will always attempt to support the people around him when they need it. Despite his popularity and wealth, he remains humble. Kuruma used to be timid in battle, growing visibly anxious on numerous occasions during Aftokrator's invasion. However, he appeared more steadfast in the subsequent rank battles, which Kei Tachikawa hypothesized to be the result of the invasion changing him. Relationships Kō Murakami Kuruma inspires and supports Murakami. About eight months before Suzunari First's match against Nasu Unit and Tamakoma Second, Kuruma did not hesitate to cycle in the rain to meet with Arafune in hopes of alleviating Murakami's slump. His actions and words caused Murakami to see his Side Effect in a new, positive light. Despite being overwhelmingly more powerful than his captain, Murakami deeply respects Kuruma. In combat he will prioritize Kuruma's safety over his own regardless of strategic advantage. Kuruma addresses Murakami by his first name without appending an honorific, whereas the Attacker uses his captain's surname followed by ''-senpai'', and in general speaks to him with deference; nonetheless, the two are friends and hang out with their other teammates in their free time. Taichi Betsuyaku Betsuyaku deeply respects Kuruma, who in turn looks after his very clumsy teammate and routinely forgives him for the accidental havoc he wreaks, including the destruction of his beloved aquarium of tropical fish. It was Kuruma's patience in the face of the loss that earned him Batsuyaku's enduring loyalty. He gifted the Sniper his hat as protection, taking the idea from Yōtarō Rindō's helmet, a thought which Betsuyaku greatly appreciated. Like Murakami, Betsuyaku will not hesitate to put himself at risk to ensure Kuruma's safety no matter the circumstances. The three and Kon hang out together in their free time. Betsuyaku addresses Kuruma by his surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'', while Kuruma uses the Sniper's first name, without honorifics. Yuka Kon Kon hangs out with her teammates in her free time, suggesting they are on friendly terms. Kuruma often has to calm the Operator down when Betsuyaku's shenanigans frustrate her. He addresses her by her surname followed by the diminutive suffix ''-chan''. Hiro Kitazoe Kuruma is known to have been a positive influence on Kitazoe, having contributed to making him more empathetic and respectful.Volume 13 Character Profiles Kuruma refers to Kitazoe by his nickname followed by the honorific ''-kun''. Tetsuji Arafune Eight months prior to Suzunari First's first match against Tamakoma Second, Kuruma already knew Arafune well enough to know that he would not change classes out of frustration. Arafune's agreeing to meet with him seemingly without knowing the reason first might also suggest that they had a pre-existing relationship. However, Kuruma was unaware of the former Attacker's ambition to develop a master theory to mass-produce Perfect All-Rounders, which greatly impressed him. Kuruma refers to Arafune by his surname followed by the honorific ''-kun''. Nozomi Kako Kako and Kuruma are of an age. They seem to be friends, since Kuruma has tasted her fried rice on multiple occasions. Hisato Sasamori Kuruma and Sasamori are probably on good terms with each other, since the former addresses the latter by his first name, appending the honorific ''-kun''. Yūma Kuga Kuruma was very impressed with Yūma's score against Murakami after their first ten-round match, especially in relation to his young age. He immediately agreed with the Attacker that the ace of Tamakoma Second would be a big enough threat to require the power of the whole unit to suppress safely. Tamakoma First Kuruma is awed by the power of Tamakoma Triggers, which translates to admiration for their users. Since the building of Suzunari Branch is close to that of Tamakoma Branch, Suzunari First and Tamakoma Second do joint defense duty on occasion. Quotes * (To Kō Murakami) "There's nothing wrong with getting stronger in your own way. We all fight the Neighbors together. Everyone will say 'thank goodness Kō is strong' when they see you." * (To Taichi Betsuyaku) "Hold out until Kō comes over!" * "Compared to humanoid Neighbors, Nasu is nothing!" * "Hit...!!" * (To Murakami) "Even '''you' can lose sometimes. You'll win next time. Right, Kō...?" * (To Murakami) "''C'mon, Kō. The two of us are taking on Kageura Unit!" Trivia * means "to be a master/accomplished". * He likes aquaria and macaroni gratin. His favorite instant noodles flavor is tomato, although he generally lets Betsuyaku have it. * Kuruma is lucky enough that he has never felt sick after eating Kako's fried rice. * His assault rifle resembles a NCM Assault Rifle. * The author gave Kuruma the epithet "bait boy" in the character profiles of Volume 7, referring to his role in taking down Lamvanein, and has joked that his hair will grow curly like (a nod to his kind personality). ** Ashihara has compared Kuruma, character-wise, to Yūta Miura, joking that all the latter lacks is Kuruma's wealth.Volume 17 Character Profiles * His English voice actor, Michael Adamthwaite, also voices Kei Tachikawa. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Border Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Suzunari First Category:Gunner Category:Border Combatants Category:Alive Category:Characters born in February Category:Tatsuya Kuruma Category:Characters with A-type blood